


Master's Leash [ART]

by BibsKiddo



Category: The Lighthouse (2019)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Age Difference, Art, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Winslow, Fanart, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Pet, Mildly Dubious Consent, NSFW Art, Nudity, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Submissive Wake, Traditional Media, Unhealthy Relationships, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BibsKiddo/pseuds/BibsKiddo
Summary: A filthy dog must do what the master of the house tells it to do.With or without a leash.
Relationships: Thomas Wake/Ephraim Winslow
Comments: 14
Kudos: 53





	Master's Leash [ART]

**Author's Note:**

> Well!
> 
> This is an unexpected one.
> 
> For those of you who may not know, I'm also - and mostly - an artist! I created my AO3 account for my writings and to read others, but left it as that, even though I'd seen fanart on here. I always used other platforms for my artwork anyway.
> 
> And, of course, the tumblr apocalypse happened. Thankfully, I still have some accounts for my NSFW work on Twitter and Instagram - but as you all know, those sites are not only a total mess, but they end up not giving much reach. And I haven't gotten used to pillowfort yet...
> 
> AO3, to me and many, is still pretty fanfiction based - so I don't expect this post to get a lot of traction. But AO3, to me now, feels like a safe house for this type of work, a place where I know I can always post. And for that, I'm excited and happy that this is how I inaugurate my artwork on this site. With some good ol' Lighthouse porn.
> 
> Expect more activity than just the in-a-million-year fanfiction now!
> 
> I hope you folks like this! And don't judge me too hard, this is not that far off from this weird, crazy, incredible movie.


End file.
